


Любовное зелье №9.

by shadow_ra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_ra/pseuds/shadow_ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Северус испугался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовное зелье №9.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Potion Number 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/887237) by [AnneScriblerian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian). 



Гарри громко пел. Северус закрыл глаза, считая про себя. Вернув самообладание, он вошел в кухню.

\- День или ночь, не знаю! Целовать все, что вижу, начинаю!

\- Что на тебя нашло, Гарри? Я пытаюсь читать.

Гарри удивленно обернулся. Он был весь в муке. Северус сосредоточился на том, чтобы сохранить взгляд сердитым.

\- Я даже не знал, что ты дома! Привет! А нашло на меня «Любовное зелье №9».

Северус побледнел.

\- Кто тебе его дал? Студент? Девчонка Уизли? Я знал, что она никогда не сдастся.

Гарри улыбнулся:

\- На самом деле его дал мне Драко.

Теперь Северус и правда запаниковал. Малфои никогда не останавливались, пока не достигали желаемого.

\- Ты сказал - номер девять? Я вообще не слышал, чтобы они нумеровались. О, Мерлин. О, боги! Я даже не знаю с чего начать...

Гарри был потрясен.

\- Северус? В чем дело? Это просто песня.

\- Песня?

\- Да. Драко нашел бутлег* одного из первых выступлений «Белых Полосатиков». Он великолепен.

Северус по-настоящему поразил мужа, подняв его с пола и закружив по кухне.

Конец.

*Бутлег - любительская концертная запись

*************************  
Отдельное спасибо F_B и berenica за бетирование!


End file.
